Golden Age Lucky Dragon
Personality ISFP Backstory Born on October 27, in Nagoya, Japan as the only son of a somewhat famous Sumo wrestler by the name of Kuroko Iku and his wife Miki Iku. At the age of 4, his Quirk manifested...which had him develop hardened scales over his skin and a drastic change in anatomy. Kiju's body became more reptilian with the addition of a thicker layer of mass and muscle thanks to Kuroko's build. He also inherited his mother's Firebreath Quirk, thought he could only make Smoke Rings that were still quite dangerous. He often traveled with his family when ever Kuroko had to compete in a tournament, but he managed to start attending school at the age of 6. Growing up, he became fond of Tokusatsu movies and shows, to which he's a total nerd for. He loved seeing Kaiju clash in battle and even collected figures of them as well. However, his childhood wasn't without its share of bad moments. Most of the time kids would call him "Kujira" (Whale), a name reminiscent of Kuji's bulky physique, but he eventually grew used to the name. Resources Currently lives at an apartment complex near his internship office. Equipment/Weaponry Kuji Helm- A semi closed helmet that provides Kuji with the ability to intake more oxygen for his firebreath attacks using a reverse wind turbine placed on the back of the helmet. Kuji Leotard- A leotard capable of becoming semi-permeable that Kuji can wear quickly and provide him with extra protection for his torso. Specializations Hand to hand combat/Limited Ranged attacks. Quirk A Quirk that stems from the combination of a Crocodile Physiology Quirk and a Firebreather Quirk. It grants the user a reptilian anatomy coupled with a thick layer of mass and muscle and grant the ability to shoot fireballs or a stream of flames composed of acetylene and oxygen. Versatility Offensively, he's got sharp claws and teeth, but doesn't use them often. He instead uses his bulk akin to a Sumo fighter to push around the enemy and even manipulate his or her position to Kuji's advantage. He's capable of intaking oxygen and exhale/launch a fireball or stream of fire, which grants him extra range for when he can't use physical force. He is quite slow and tends to have trouble catching up to foes, plus overusing his Firebreath too much will cause him to get fatigue. Defensively, his bulky build and hardened scale like skin make for a strong combo that lets him tank hits quite effectively from behind. The only weak spot he has would be the softer front torso. Utility wise, he can shield people with his back, move away heavy debris and even expertly swim underwater. Lifting Strength: Can lift 249kg with no problem and his maximum amount is 358 kg. Biteforce: 16.45kN Tailswipe: 8kN. Flame Temperature: 36°C to the maximum of 800°C.(edited) Maximum Strength Punch: 10kN Range of his Breath Attacks: -Fireball: 20ft in length -Stream of Fire: 12ft in length Scale strength is toughest on the back, while front torso would be the weakest and the sides being in between these two strengths. Can Tank: 15kN armor on his back 10kN at his sides 5kN on his torso/underbelly Category:All Characters Category:Golden Age OC Category:Golden Age OC Academy Students Category:Golden Age Academy Student Category:Golden Age 4th Year Student Category:Retired